


Temptations

by red_rose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_rose/pseuds/red_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a Conde bored with his dissolute life in London and decides to spend some time in the calm of the field. He did not expect that the field could be so interesting.<br/>I'm not really sure where it's going!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

IT was Lady Du Maurier’s last reception before Easter, and the house was even more crowded than usual. She was talking to her guests when she noticed a lonely person near fireplace. Hannibal seemed absent-minded. Bedelia apologized politely and walked until him.  
Hannibal is impeccably dressed, but it's his face that draws more attention. His face is haunting: alpine cheekbones, deep brown eyes and thin lips in a mouth that suggests both tenderness and cruelty. He has an interesting face.

“What’s the problem? The dinner or the companion displeased you, maybe both. I’ so sorry…”  
“Everything was sublime, my dearest. I’m the problem. I fell bored of my whole life.”  
“My God, how is it possible, with a life as hectic as yours?”  
“I'm tired of everything and everyone. The people at the club and their boring topics kill me. Not even the nights of levity taste the same. I'm no taste for life!”  
“I fear that the air of London has this effect. You may need to spend some time in the field. Her cousin, Lady Cavendish, if I remember correctly, has a wonderful property in Derbyshire.”  
“It’s perfectly. Chatsworth House. She’s proud that the Chatsworth's garden is one of the most famous in England. It sits on the eastern side of the valley of the Derwent River . It is a fabulous place.”  
“Surely your cousin would love his visit, Hannibal. She is completely dazzled for your company. And it must be very lonely for a widow living in such grand home.  
“She entertains enough with his faith and charity. And I fear that a closer coexistence would alert her to the ugliness of my character.”  
“Perhaps the serenity of the countryside could develop yours virtues. If not, it will be good for your health.”  
“Maybe you're right. After all, it is impossible to be evil in the field, there are no temptations.

________________________________________________

It's very cold. His bones ache. He can feel the forest floor under his bare feet. The fear is taking hold of him. A shadowy figure moves. Something inside him screams to run, but he cannot. A dark figure with horns is looking at him. Blood-red eyes. One touch and he is drowning in darkness, thick as oil.  
He wakes up scared and sweaty. He begins to pray hastily. His father always said that evil is peeking purity and he must be prepared. He’s very afraid that devils of his dreams come after him in reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be slow. Sorry, no sorry.

Some days later, the servant announced the arrival of Count Lecter in the residence of Lady Du Maurier. He came animate and kissed the hand of the lady.  
“My dear friend, you are enchanting as ever.”  
“Hannibal, how nice to see you. It’s an unexpected visit. Seems to me you're in a great mood, very different from the last time we met.”  
“I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving to the countryside, following your advice. And look, only preparations for the trip and already I feel more excited.”  
“What sudden decision! You have always been an impetuous man.”  
“At same night I wrote a letter to Lady Cavendish. She was very excited about my visit. Also, I have a very petulant young man who has annoyed me a lot.”  
“You and your passionate lovers.”  
“Just empty souls serving the purpose of distraction. As more I despise as more they devote to me.”  
“Your evil has no end. You take advantage of the beauty and discard the feelings.”  
“Beauty is all they have to offer.”  
“Promise me write regularly.”  
“I promise, but I’m afraid I’ll bore you. Nothing happens in the countryside.”  
__________________________________________________________

The Chatsworth House was built in old times. It’s a large, regular and brick building. It’s heavy, but respectable looking. The gardens and a magnificent fountain stand out in the landscape.  
"Dear cousin, I forgot how wonderful your residence was. The air is so pure and fresh that I can already feel my health to become stronger. And the grass is the greenest of all England! "  
"Oh my dear, I'm so happy to be helpful to you. Let's come and enjoy the magnificent tea Phipps prepared for us. "  
Standing in front of the house Hannibal looked away in the vastness of the property.  
On the lawn a bucolic scene caught his eye. A boy playing and laughing with his dog. His pueril happiness awakened his curiosity. When the boy raises his face, breathless, he can contemplate him carefully.  
With surprise, Hannibal noticed that the boy was perfectly beautiful. His pale, graceful face, surrounded by curly hair, chocolate brown, with straight nose, soft mouth, the expression of divine serenity, reminded Greek sculptures of the noblest times and purest perfection of form.  
The exercise made him flushed his mouth slightly open, like a cherry. His personal attraction was so strong that he thought never found in nature or in the artistic world a work so successful. What a lovely surprise the countryside conceals.  
When the young man noticed he was being watched he looked away and left alarmed for the area reserved for servants. Hannibal saw that the boy was not dressed like a servant.  
“I see that you already have company, my dear Lady Cavendish.”  
“That is William Graham. My God, where is he going? Phipps, go call Will and tells him I wait in the tea room. I Beg Your Pardon, Hannibal, he is a very shy creature. His mother died in childbirth and his father created him almost reclusive in a distant village. A very devout man, that God has him. He died recently and I feel so sorry for the child.”  
“Your heart is a rare jewel, my adorable cousin.”  
“He has a small income, enough for a comfortable and simple life. What worried me was his innocence. The world is a place full of wolves in search of a lamb.”  
A tasty lamb - Hannibal thought.

________________________________________________________

During tea time, Will has always remained quiet and avoiding eye contact with the guest. Something in the educated, elegant man made him terrified.  
“You seem uncomfortable with eye contact, William.”  
“Eyes are a distraction, Mr. Lecter. I prefer to listen and be silent in my prayers.”  
"William wants to follow a religious career. His father wanted him to be a pastor. I have a small parish that is perfect for him when he goes prepared.”  
“How old are you, William?”  
“Will, you can call me Will, Sir. I am 16 years old – the young man told trembling - I intend to be able to take the moral and God's love to the poor, according to the wish of my father.”  
“He is adorable” – Lady Cavendish said.  
“Like the angels of heaven” - Hannibal said with a malicious smiles.

___________________________________________________________

“Dear Lady Du Marieur,  
“Excuse me the delay keeping my promise to write to you. This field trip was the best thing that could have happened to me. All the tedium dissipated. You cannot imagine what divine creature I met in Chatsworth House. William Graham, orphans, protected by my cousin, innocent and pure as an angel. He can only have fallen from the haven.  
He has lived all his life in the countryside and all his knowledge of the world comes down the Bible and Sermons. He is delighted with my Trip stories. He avoids eye contact and hardly talks directly to me. His blush when lauded it’s the most adorable thing in the world.  
I am intoxicated by this finding, attracted by his innocent look, driven by passion, a lover pursuing an unseemly hope.  
Temptation. This is precisely what Will Graham has been for me. The mere physical presence of this boy, he’s just a boy although he has more than 16 years; his simple physical presence consumes me.  
He has a lot to learn and I want to be the one to teach.  
yours sincerely,  
Hannibal Lecter.”

“Dear friend,  
Whatever you're doing with this boy, I ask you to stop immediately. You are obsessed with Will Graham. He’s not like the dissolute boys you throw away. He comes from a good family and he's protected by your cousin.  
This situation can bring you big problems. I beseech you to come back to London before something worse happens. Do not let this temptation destroys you. Certain pleasures are not worth the damage they can cause.  
yours sincerely,  
Bedelia Du Marieur.”

“Dear Bedelia,  
I'm not obsessed. I'm intrigued. How such beauty, goodness, purity and intelligence can coexist in a creature. I cannot satisfy your request. This wonderful flower is waiting to be harvested by me. How I can abstain from such magnificent pleasure?  
Hannibal Lecter”


	3. Chapter 3

Will is in his room praying on his knees. He often spend hours like this, seeking some consolation for fear consuming him. His nightmares. The evil that always peeking. He begs God for his soul. Then the devil cannot catch up with him. He begs for all the people at Chatsworth House. He knows every servant by the name.  
He begs for Lady Cavendish. She has been so good to him since his father died. She had let him bring his dogs. His furry family. Although her goodness it’s difficult for Will to look at the good lady eyes. The piety he feels oppressed his soul. Poor child, orphaned, what will be this innocent child alone in a cruel world? The thoughts invade his mind when he looks into her eyes.  
He hated that his mind allowed him to see the feelings of every person who had look in his eyes or laid his hands. It’s a very particular way of torturing him. He can feel everything. His minds would whisper them like secrets that should never be told.  
His body begins to give in to sleep. He doesn’t want to sleep. He doesn’t want to dream. Evil always finds him in his dreams. He forces himself to stay awake.  
He thinks in the Conde Lecter. Something about the man is scary. He's dangerous. A predator watching his prey. He feels very insecure near the man.  
He thinks the last time he felt safe. When his dad was still alive, he thinks, and that seemed like such a long time ago; eons even, a whole lifetime away.  


__________________________________________ 

He feels the smell of rotten leaves and oak. He feels cold. The wind cuts his skin. He’s in the forest. He’s not alone. The monstrous, black, bony creature is there with him. He tries to run but he’s caught in the beast look. The creature touches his face and he can feel all the evil in the world. So much pain. Fear. He screams, but his voice does not come out.  
He wakes up sweating.

He brings his hands to his face and presses them against his eyes, as though he could erase the nightmares simply with pressure, and he sits and breathes as his heartbeat calms.

__________________________________________ 

The boy is playing with his dogs. He’s running joyful through the garden. Hannibal and his cousin are sitting for tea in the gazebo.  
"Will my dear. You’re growing tired, that's not good for your health. Come sit with us and eat a little."  
"Yes ma'am."  
The young man lowers his head and comes peacefully.

Hannibal drinks in the sight of the fluffy, curly hair that is as rebellious as the boy is obedient. Obedient as a lamb who walks to the slaughter. The boy twists his hands nervously. How he yearns to touch those hands. Kiss them.  
He sits and says nothing.  
“Will has a delicate health. I always get worried about him. Hannibal, you studied medicine, could you give me some advice about how to take care of this young man?”  
“Dear Lady, I think that exercise and fresh air are indispensable to the health of any child.”  
“I’m not a child, Lord Lecter.” Will says abruptly and flushes.  
“William Graham! Where are your manners?” Lady Cavendish reproaches him.  
“I..I’m sorry, S..Sir.”  
“Don't worry. It's all right, dear cousin. There is nothing to be forgiven. I didn’t want offend you my friend.” Hannibal said looking into Will's eyes.  
The personal maid of Lady Cavendish came and said that her presence was needed in the house. She stood up with a stern look to Will. “Later we will return to talk young man!”  
“Y…Yes, Lady Cavendish.” Will lowered his head dismayed. He was so flushed and trembling. Hannibal was delighted with the image before him.  
The lady went out and left the two men in the gazebo. Hannibal drank his tea slowly enjoying the vision of the deeply distressed boy. The tears of shame and anger were trapped in his eyes.  
"You seem to have some antipathy for me, young man. I apologize if my behavior bothered you in any way William. I wish we could socialize as adults, maybe we can be friends.  
“I don’t find you very interesting.” Will said.  
“You will.” Hannibal said with a shark smile. 

__________________________________________ 

The next morning Lady Cavendish and Hannibal were having breakfast. The lady asked the servant about Will. He had taken his breakfast in the kitchen with the servants, and left very early.  
“That boy worries me a lot!” She said with a worried look.  
“Dear cousin, he's young, this is perfectly normal. With time and proper education he’ll become a perfect gentleman.”  
“It also worries me. I’m a woman alone. He needs a male figure to guide him. Also, I have to send him to study at some point and I’m very afraid of sending him to a big city alone.”  
“Maybe I can help while I'm here. I will try to draw near to the young, with your permission, of course.”  
“It would be great! He needs a good example to improve his manners. You’re so gentle my dear!”  
“I would be pleased to help. The day is wonderful and I’ll go out to ride. See you later.” Hannibal said, kissed the hand of the lady and left. He could not wait to influence the young man.

__________________________________________ 

The stable block at Chatsworth is prominently situated on the rising ground to the north-east of the house. Its entrance gate features four Doric columns with rusticated banding, a pediment containing a huge carving of the family coat of arms, two life-size stags in embellished with real antlers, and a clock tower topped by a dome.  
When arriving at the stable he heard the voice of Will, softly speaking to a beautiful animal, large and black, brushing its fur fondly. The boy was so beautiful and relaxed, looking so small and vulnerable next to the horse.  
"You're getting beautiful. Good boy. You're enjoying this? I'll give you a nice apple when it's over."  
"I see that dogs are not the only animals in your esteem. It is a magnificent animal." Hannibal said approaching. Will lowered his head and stood in silence by also brushing the animal.  
“Since very young I started to ride horses. Riding a horse offers benefits due to the continued transmission of movement between the horse and rider, in addition to its qualities as a sport. Would you like to go with me?” Hannibal said and looked in Will’s eyes. He was showing a tight smile as he pats the small ones thin shoulders.  
Will was caught in those brown eyes. A strong shudder ran through his whole body starting from where Hannibal was touching him. He changed his posture reflecting the erect and securely way of the older man. Stranger feelings invaded his mind. A desire to possess and take. Consume. Worship. Something weird was moving in his gut.  
“I…I can’t!! I…I have to go back. Lady Cavendish is …is waiting for me.” He said and ran out of the stables, dropping the brush. Hannibal smiled.  
Will was terrified. It wasn’t the first time the feelings of someone else invaded his mind but the Hannibal’s were so new to him. His body was on fire. He's breathing hard. He could hear his wrist. Blood rushes to places that it should not.  
"Oh my God!" He runs to his room and down on his knees. He needs to ward off these impure feelings of his body. He begins to pray and tears roll down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf nears the lamb

He's in the garden. Far away he can see a magnificent castle. There‘s a lake with black swans. The place is so beautiful. Everything is so quiet and he feels happy. He hears laughter of children. Suddenly everything becomes dark. He heard a girl crying. Now he's in the forest. He sees eyes shining in the darkness. The monster approaches. He touches his skin with his bony fingers. A shiver runs through his body. Everything hurts. Something seems to be growing in his gut, something ripping their way out of him. He screams...

Hannibal is in his bedroom, writing a letter under the candlelight, he couldn’t sleep. The thought in the perfect creature torments his soul. The boy seemed to be reading his mind when he touched him in the morning. His skin was so soft.  
He listen a desperate cry. That’s Will. He stands up, takes the candle and goes to the hallway. He runs towards the boy's bedroom. The screams are louder and louder. He gets in the bedroom and realizes that Will is having a nightmare. He screams and struggles.  
Hannibal nears the bed. He was touching Will’s shoulders, trying to wake him up and calm him as the boy had been stirring and whining. Will finally woke up and looked at Hannibal with wide eyes. He was horrified.

“Everything is fine. You are safe it was just a nightmare. I'm with you and nothing will hurt you.” Hannibal said as he ran his hands gently on Will's shoulders.  
“W…What are you doing here?”  
“I heard you screaming and I was worried. Are you okay William?”  
Will purred a yes and closed his eyes, his heart still pounding in his chest, but he began to feel strangely comfortable with those hands touching. His name told in such a caring way. Only his father called him that. Safe. Beloved. Mine. Again his mind was absorbing something foreign, but so good. Will shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
“I…I'm fine, you can go now, Sir. Sorry to wake you up.” Will said moving away from the touch.  
“Do you often have nightmares?”  
“Yes. I'm fine, really. I want to be alone, please.”  
“All right, if you want to talk about these nightmares can count on me. There’s no need to be so fearful. I just want to be your friend, I care about you, young man.”  
“Thanks Sir.”  
Hannibal stood and reached the candle. The reflected light on his face gave an unrealistic aspect to his face. His eyes were red and Will shook. When the older man came out he began to pray.

_________________________________________________

 

The next morning the two met in the library. Hannibal was sitting by the window with a book. Will came and made a silent compliance when the older man raised his eyes. He began to look at the books on the shelves.  
“William. You know, you talk about the nightmares can help.” Hannibal said putting the book on the side table and crossing his legs.  
“I don’t know how it could help, Sir. My father taught me that the demons that torment us in dreams should be combated with faith and prayer.”  
“I believe that dreams are your mind trying to work the experiences of reality. You went through a lot of negative situations recently. The loss of his father, the feeling of abandonment, loneliness, fears of the future. It’s normal that all this affects your mind and manifest in the form of dreams. What do you dream about, William?”  
“I'm in the woods. It's dark. I feel very cold and fear. There’s something sinister with me. Something dark and horns.” The boy leaned back on the stairs that led to the mezzanine and sighed.  
“What else do you feel?” Hannibal said.  
“Loneliness. I feel there’s something bad about me that attract the devil. He wants to touch me. It makes my bowels twitch. It's horrible.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re a lovely young man. The way you relate to animals shows me that you’re closer to being an angel.”  
“They’re simple. They don’t hide secrets. Their feelings are always equal to their acts.” Will said.  
“Different of people.”  
“Yes. They say and do completely different things of what they think and feel. That makes me scared.”  
“How do you know what they feel or think?”  
“I know. I don’t know how. I just know. This is a curse.”  
“I think it's a gift. The ability to understand others is something fantastic!”  
“I didn’t want this gift. It makes me weird. It makes people not like me.”  
“I like you.” Hannibal said and stood up, walking towards the boy.  
“This time, the dream was different. In the beginning, it was nice and quiet, like a happy memory, but the other person's memory. There was a garden, a castle and a lake ...”  
“…and black swans.” Hannibal said.  
When the older man approached, Will has a deep breath.  
“Y..Yes. How do you … know?”  
“I don’t know how it’s possible, but that's my memory. It’s a childhood memory.”  
“I said ... That's so weird.”  
The older man raised a hand and brushed the tips of his fingers along Will's jaw, light and gentle and far too intrusive.  
“Let me be your friend. You don’t have to be always lonely.”  
Will turned away from the touch and walked to the window.  
“What are you reading?”  
“The Symposium, it’s a philosophical text by Plato dated from 385–370 BC. Have you read any ancient philosopher?”  
“No.”  
“I think this would be very good for you. Maybe keep your mind busy with something different can be reassuring. We can talk about it later.” Hannibal took the book and handed it to Will.  
“Thank you.” He hugged the book and gave a shy smile.  
Beautiful. Hannibal thought.

_____________________________________________

Late in the afternoon of the same day Hannibal was looking for his prey throughout the house. He decided to search for him in the gardens.  
Will was sitting under a tree reading when Hannibal came. The boy looked gorgeous totally focused on reading.  
“You seem to be enjoying the book.” Hannibal said very close to the boy. As he came without being noticed was a mystery to Will. Maybe he was even quite concentrated on reading.  
“Yes. It's a little hard for me.”  
“Perhaps I can help?”  
“Phaedrus says that Eros must lead the life of all men who want to live it nobly; it’s also responsible for something that nor riches, nor honors nor the strain can instill so well: the shame of it is ugly and appreciation of what is beautiful." Will said shyly.  
“The oldest and dignified of the gods.”  
“He means that love makes us better? That love is the source of virtue?”  
“That's it! That’s a good job you’re doing.”  
The fatherly figure tries left a sweet taste in Hannibal's mouth as Will ducks his head low with a flush for the compliment. For a second he was overwhelmed by the sweetness pouring from Will's skin, like peaches ready to burst at a touch.  
Patience. Hannibal thought.  
“You’re a very intelligent young man. I'm glad to be your friend.” He said sitting on the bench with the boy.  
“I don’t think I'm smart, but I'm happy to learn new things. We can actually be friends? I mean, you are so cultured and elegant. I'm not like that!”  
Do you think I'm at a disadvantage in being your friend?”  
“Yes.”  
“I earn much more being your friend than you could imagine, William.”  
How?  
“Don’t you think that friendship is a kind of love?”  
“Y…Yes. I think so.”  
“So being your friend I’ll be more virtuous. This is something more valuable than wealth, culture or elegance. Isn’t it?”  
“Surely. Having a friend is something really special for me.”  
“Do you know the story of the friendship of David and Jonathan, dear William?”  
“Of course, loyalty between the two was stronger than affection between brothers.”  
“What David said when he cried the death of his friend?”  
“Your friendship to me was more precious than the love of women, Samuel 1:26.” Will said blushing.  
“They had a special friendship. Our friendship could be like that. Do you want to have a special friendship with me?”  
“Surely! I...I mean, I'll be very happy Lord Lecter.” Will said trying to look more composed.  
“You can call me Hannibal, dear friend.” He said with a smile.  
“Sure, Si…Ha…Hannibal.” 

_______________

Hannibal was taking a stroll through the garden with Lady Cavendish when he saw Will playing with dogs near the little cascade. At such times he seemed too young and innocent. Dogs running between his legs and the boy laughed cheerfully.  
Suddenly, one of the dogs unbalanced the boy who dropped into the shallow stream. Lady Cavendish took a fright and screamed at the reckless boy.  
He stood up soaked and happy, berating the animal playfully. Under the wet shirt the older man could see his delicate nipple, hardened by chill of the water. His hairless chest appearing where a button remained opened.  
The image came into Hannibal’s wide eyes; points of light danced in his pupils, fireflies glowed in his night. He would give anything to make this boy yours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience (from the reader and Hannibal) deserves to be rewarded. Things get dirty.

The day was sunny and after breakfast Hannibal went out for a ride.  
“I need some exercise and it’s a splendid day for this.” He told Lady Cavendish. In fact he was thinking of looking for Will. The servant had said that the boy had left early for a walk through the woods. It’s a great opportunity to meet him alone.  
He saw the boy lying on grass field, under a tree. The boy smiled when he noticed his presence. He dismounted and tied the animal to a tree.  
“It’s a wonderful day. Can I join you?”  
“Of course you can.” He said smiling. Hannibal lay on the grass next to Will, looking at the blue sky.  
“The contemplation of nature is a form of worship the divine. The perfection of the universe and human nature are a constant source of wonder. Philosophy is born out of admiration and astonishment, say Plato and Aristotle.”  
“So when we contemplate and we were astonished by the work of God we are closer to know him.” Will said slowly and low.  
“It was very clever of you, William.” Will felt his heart ache by the compliment. He had great pleasure in pleasing the man.  
“The sun diverts our attention from the intellectual to the sensible. The soul surrenders to the pleasure that the skin feels.” Hannibal said closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun.  
“Plato believed that when we look at things in this world we remembered what we contemplate in the world of ideal forms, where everything was eternally Good, Beautiful and True.” Will said closing his eyes as well.  
“I see you have improved your knowledge.”  
“I read a book about Plato last night.” He omitted that he read throughout the night, falling asleep almost morning. Staying up was better than having nightmares.  
“As a professor showing models to teach about geometric shapes, Eros acts showing concrete images of pure forms that are beyond our reach. He likes to use the shape and color of a young and beautiful human body, which he adorns with every reflection of the Beauty to do of him a tool of elevation. Beauty is the only ideal form we perceive through the senses. Love is a form of knowledge.” Hannibal said looking with affection to the boy.  
“The word philosophy literally means "love of wisdom" or "friend of wisdom.” Will said opening his eyes and smiling.  
“The human beauty is a manifestation of the divine and worthy of worship.” He spoke soft looking into bright boy's eyes.  
“The beauty of a pure soul is certainly manifestation of God.” Will said looking away.  
“The physical beauty too. It isn’t God's creation?”  
“Yes”.  
“You for example, your beauty is such that it brings me to admire you and I feel closer to God.”  
“I…I'm not beautiful.”  
“You’re perfectly beautiful. I think I ever contemplated so closely the ideal face of beauty before I met you.”  
“You make me so embarrassed.”  
“Don’t be, you were born to be worshiped. All you deserve is to feel happy and loved.”  
“I'm afraid I don’t know happiness.”  
“I believe, my dear William, that the purpose of life is happiness and pleasure.”  
“But the pleasures of the body are not sin?”  
“Wasn’t God who created the body and its senses and pleasures? Did God create something evil?”  
“Never.”  
“This sunny day is divine creation for our delight. As our senses we can feel the pleasure that these things provide. Our tact - he took the hand of the young man - If your body feels is why God made it to feel, my dear.” He rubs his thumb gently over his knuckles. Will feels the blood rush to his face blushing violently. The heat is gathering in his groin. He pulls his hand.  
“William…” Hannibal stopped and touched the boy’s arm lightly but couldn’t finish his thought.  
“I need to get back. Lady Cavendish should be worried.”  
“Come back with me on the horse, will be faster.”  
“All right.” They stand up. Will feels sensible to the older man’s touches.  
Hannibal helps the boy to get on the horse and then rides behind him holding the reins. When the animal takes speed he feels Will unbalance and firms the boy with one hand on his hip. They start riding with speed.  
The thrill of the race and the energy emanating from the body behind makes him hot. His heart beats crazy. He feels full of life and happiness, the blood running through his veins. Euphoria is taking control of him.  
When they arrived at stable Hannibal helps him to down, grabbing the boy, and delivery the animal to servant. He took the opportunity to place his hand on the boy's thin waist, escorting him like a gentleman should.  
Will feel mortified when he notices the effect that all this euphoria had on his body. He can feel his heavy limb in his pants. He becomes blushing and trembling.  
“I need to go.”  
“What’s wrong, William?”  
“I'm not feeling very well.” And the boy runs away, not before Hannibal had noticed the source of his sudden discomfort and bragged himself internally with the effect that he caused to the young man.  
Arousal did not have decreased when he gets into his room. It must be effect of stimulating exercise, he thought. Will asks the maid to prepare a bath. When she left he undressed unable to look at his own body. It wasn’t the first time it happened, but never for so long. He had noticed that was common to wake up like this, but this was different.  
The young man entered the warm water and tried to relax, think of something else, and closed his eyes. His hand came down almost alone and he began to touch himself, feeling get hard. Maybe Hannibal was right. Perhaps there was nothing wrong in the pleasure that the body feels. It was something natural and good.  
He works slowly over his cock, feeling pleased growing up and his flesh becoming harder with every movement. His breath was panting and he moans softly. He remembers the feeling of Hannibal's hand on his hip during the ride. Something moves in his gut, a heat gathering in his balls and suddenly he was coming, bursts of pearly liquid blending in the bath water. A part of his rational mind trying to remind him that what he did was a sin. But his body totally relaxed so could think of sleep. He got out of the tub and dried without bothering to get dressed. He lay down. He sleeps soundly and there was no sign of nightmares that night.

 __________________________________

In his room, Hannibal lay on the bed remembering the wonderful day. He remembers the softness of the skin warmed by the sun under his fingers. The ruddy face of the shy boy, his red lips. The skinny hip. His scent and his unruly curls. And best of all, the small tent that was seen in the boy's pants and as he was uneasy with as little physical contact.  
He would be the sweetest fruit that he has gathered. He would make his boy adored falls apart of pleasure in his experienced hands.  
The simple thought of the boy makes him hard. He starts jerk off strong. The picture of the sweet boy’s mouth, his skin white and tender that he would paint with bruises. Mine. He imagines coming in the innocent face. The boy licking his cum from his carmine lips. At that moment he comes in his hands.  
These vacation in the countryside were the best advice that Lady Du Maurier could give him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when two people who were separated from each other find each other, they never again want to be separated

Hannibal came into the library and saw Will sitting holding the book close to his chest, with a faraway look and a very blushing face. Beautiful, he thought.  
“You finished the reading.” Hannibal said sitting next to the boy.  
“Y…yes. I…I suppose I shouldn’t have read this book.”  
“Why not?” He looked in his blue eyes forcing eye contact.  
“It makes me very confused. When Aristophanes starting his speech, he tells that Zeus decided to punish the first creatures by chopping them in half separating the two bodies. And he says that the men split from other men also run after their own kind and love being embraced by other men. Would not that be something wrong, a sin?” Will said lowering his eyes.  
“Every myth is a form of human beings to explain the world around them. This myth appears to explain the relationship of love between equal people because they exist. You cannot deny nature. Some people are attracted to people of the same sex. This is a reality that cannot be denied.”  
“But the Bible says it’s an abomination.” The boy said shaking slightly.  
“It also talks about animal sacrifice and I don’t think you would agree to this. You don’t think is God's desire to see the painful death of innocent creatures. These are men’s ideas.”  
“And how will I know the right way to act?”  
“You have to follow your reason and your heart, perhaps. Aristophanes claims that when two people who were separated from each other find each other, they never again want to be separated.” He said taking the boy's hand in his.  
They are seated together on a Louis Seize sofa. They sat like that for a few more minutes, their shoulders and thighs touching. The completely cold Will's hand in warm palm of Hannibal.

“Alcibiades proposes to offer an encomium to Socrates. He says he feels love and not friendship. No one seems be shocked with that affection, not even Socrates.” The boy says looking at the mouth of the older man.  
“Among the Greeks the relationship between equals was not regarded in the pernicious form of nowadays. On the contrary. They considered praiseworthy that an older man orient a young man. Teaching him the arts of rhetoric, philosophy, gymnastics and war.” Hannibal said.  
“As a master and a disciple?”  
“The terms they used were erastes and eromenos, both derived from the word eros. Wisdom and youth, professor and learner, lov ...”  
“Like us, I mean, you teach me many things and is older. Are we as erastes and eromenos?”  
Hannibal is delighted with the direction of the boy thought. “We can be what you want. Whatever you need, my dear.” He said pulling out a lock of hair of the boy's face.  
“Whatever you want to know just ask me. I’ll have great pleasure to teach you. Hannibal said taking the boy's hand to his lips and kissed his wrist. Will closed his eyes and sighed.  
“I don’t know. This is so new to me, someone who cares. That's so weird.”  
“What’s weird, William?”  
“When you touch me.”  
“You dislike it, sorry. I don’t want in any way to ...”  
“No ... I like it, a lot, but it seems wrong.”  
“Tell me how you feel.” He kissed the pulse of the boy again.  
“I feel … loved, special, and … happy.”  
“Something that makes you feel so good cannot be wrong.”  
“I don’t know. There is… something else.”  
“Explain.”  
“I…I don’t know if I can.”  
“Let me help you.” Hannibal kissed his wrist again and then the boy's forearm.  
“That's nice. It’s hot. I feel the blood running through my veins.”  
Then Hannibal kissed him on his collarbone and a small moan came out of the boy's mouth.  
“I can feel your feelings. I don’t know where you end and I begin.”  
“What do you feel, William?”  
“Admiration, adoration ... love ... hungry. “ Hannibal opened his mouth and grazed his teeth slightly under the hot skin of the young. “Please ... I cannot.”  
“What are you afraid of, William? You can open up yourself to me.” He closes slightly the teeth at the boy's skin.  
Will lowers his head in the old man's chest. The hunger for contact and the lust clouding his thoughts.  
“Forget all ideas of guilt and sin. You’re perfect and deserve to be venerated, your beauty is sublime. You deserve to feel only the worship of my soul.” Hannibal speaks next to Will's ear almost touching the sensitive lobe.  
“This shouldn’t happen. My body reacts strangely to you.”  
“The body recognizes the love … I love you, William.”  
Will sighed and opened his eyes. Hannibal smiled and swiped his thumb on the boy’s lower lip. His faces were extremely close and their breaths mixed in the air between them. Will focused his gaze on Hannibal’s mouth and then closed his eyes as their lips touched. His heart skips a beat. His body is out of control. All he wants is to be loved, accepted and care. Just a touch, chaste and fast. Thousands of emotions and thoughts go through his mind. Love. Lust. Fear. Affection. Possessiveness. Protection. Hunger. Anguish. Loneliness. Pain. Death.  
This time it's Hannibal who is breaking contact. He holds the boy by shoulders, and pulls him back. He gets up. He almost lost control of himself. The desire to possess this boy is almost uncontrollable. Someone might see them and it would be over. Lady Cavendish would take the precious boy from him.  
“Excuse me Sir ... excuse me ... I'm so sorry.” The boy gets up shaking and almost in tears.  
“No my dearest, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Tears burst open in blue. A strong weeping starts.  
“Don’t be like that, beloved. It was very good. I'm so happy. Don’t cry that you break my heart.”  
“It's already broken. I felt a pain so deep, something so horrible. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take that awful pain of your heart.” The crying boy says.  
“You can my beloved. Only you can. “Tears start running by the older man's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, in the end, the desire always wins prudence.

Some days have passed in which the boy was anxious and aloof, avoiding looking at Hannibal. He hardly ate and was pale. He spent most of time in the room. Hannibal was also avoiding get too close or being alone with the boy. The kiss had been emotionally overwhelming for both. His own feelings were confused by the intensity of empathy that the boy was able to. Magnificent creature. However, in the end, the desire always wins prudence.  
Lady Cavendish had already often expressed her concern for Will’s health. She knew he was fragile. He was deeply shocked by the loss of his father, but in recent days he was visibly worse. He had not even played with his furry friends in the garden anymore. He was thin and hollow-eyed as if he had not slept in days.  
One morning she returned to the subject after Will left the table without touching his breakfast.  
“You need to examine him. I fear that he’s very sick.”  
“Lady knows that I got away from medical arts for a long time ago.”  
“Please, Hannibal. I don’t trust anyone else to see him. The doctor of the village is a stupid and he'll let the child worse. I’m so worried!”  
“All right, I'll do what do you ask me for, but I think it’s worrying for nothing. A little sadness is normal when you are so young.”  
“I will feel reassured knowing he is in your hands.”  
“Certainly, my dear.”  
That afternoon the Lady went to visit a friend and would stay for dinner. She asked Hannibal complied with the promise to take care of the boy.  
“Dear cousin, I don’t know what I'd do without you here. Caring for a young man can be a difficult task for an old woman like me.”  
“Go peaceful. I'll take care of William.” He said with a smile and a lot of ideas in his mind.  
______________________________  
The hallway that gave access to the rooms was quiet. Employees were busy with their business in the most distant part of the house. He walked in silence, the boy's bedroom door was unlocked and he entered. Will was sitting on a chair near the window with chin resting in both hands, lost looking for the distant landscape. He seemed to be out of his body, lost in thought.  
“Lady asked me to see how you were feeling.”  
“I…I'm f…fine.” He said looking scared.  
“She thinks you're sick, but I know it's not that. I fear that you saw something in me, with your gift, which made you give up our friendship.” Hannibal walked to the bed and sat down placing hands in his lap.  
“That's not it. You misunderstood. I was just too frightened by what happened, you know ...”  
“Are you referring to psychological connection or kiss?”  
“Both and …”  
“You regretted kissing me, it was a childish urge. I'm really sorry that you didn’t like, but for me it was wonderful.” Hannibal said looking very sad.  
“No, I liked it, but the emotions you tease me make me afraid.”  
“The connection...”  
“That too, but there are more ... I'm as happy as guilty for feeling so right next to you. It's all so new and ...”   
Will was trembling and flushing wave of spread from the face to the chest. Hannibal gestured for him to sit beside him on the bed and the boy complied, always with downcast eyes.  
“You can tell me everything. I will not judge you and not be angry with you. We are friends, remember. And friends trust and share.” He said taking the hand of the other slowly.  
“I want to be happy. I think I have never been happy before, but I feel guilty. My body, and my mind, seems out of control.”  
“I can help you with both. Get your mind calm. Help you to understand your body. Just you need to consent.”  
“Show me how.”  
“Remember I told you about the erastes and eromenos?”  
“Y…yes.”  
“The young learned all about life with his erastes. About the pleasures of life, the senses the body has for our happiness.” He said it lightly rubbing his thumb in the palm of the young.  
“I want to be your eromenos. I want you to teach me.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“You can.”  
Hannibal took his hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. It was cold and clammy, and he kissed it again, laying a trail of feather soft kisses on his fingers and knuckles.  
“Does this feel good?”  
Will furrowed his brow as the tender kisses continued around his thumb and wrist.  
“Y…yes.”  
“Good.” He kissed the pulse of the young, the palm of his hand, his forearm. He pulled his shirt a little and kissed his thin shoulder, his neck. Then he ran his tongue gently on the pulse point, making the boy stifle a groan.  
“Oh my God ...”   
Will's heart was racing, pounding so hard against his ribcage it felt as if it might burst out his chest as he kept his eyes on the floor. Biting his lip to stop it from trembling, Will had looked up at the man, his breath caught in his throat.  
“Tell me what you feel.”  
“I…I… like it.”  
“Talk to me, William. Talk to me, please.”   
“I feel the blood running all over my body, warmth, and love, possessive ...”  
“Focuses on the body's senses. On the sensation of my mouth on your skin. Avoid feelings for now, this will be easier.”  
“Hot and humid, tingling sensation ...”  
“Continues, my dear. Do you feel your skin tingle where I kiss you?” Hannibal spoke softly, kissing the boy's chin.  
“N…No. I…I feel tingling in ... elsewhere.”  
“Tell me where.”  
“I…I can not ... don’t make me do this, please. My flesh is so hot and stiff…”  
“What do you feel is arousal. Remember I told you that the body recognizes the love. I love you, William.” He said this almost touching his lips.  
Will nodded consenting. His mouth opens expecting Hannibal to kiss. Hannibal kissed and it was all hungry. Control slipping away from him completely. The tongue is invading the soft mouth. The thought of being the first is making his cock painfully hard. He is exploring the mouth with his tongue and swallowing moans that the boy loose. His hand travels to the younger’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the smooth skin, picking lightly on his nipple.  
The boy responds moaning. He puts his hand on Hannibal’s face holding tightly. Reflecting the actions his tongue invades the biggest mouth exploring anxious.

The older man breaks the kiss. He needs to look at the pretty boy, flushed and breathless in front of him. His blue eyes are bright with pleasure. He's beautiful.  
“Did you ever touch yourself, William?”  
“O…once in the bath ... ... on the day we ride together ... is that wrong?”  
“Why is it wrong?”  
“God wishes for me to remain pure...”  
“When we resist to desire our soul get sick than we prohibit ourselves. We become miserable and bad. The men corrupt nature with their monstrous laws making it monstrous and illegitimate which in itself is good.” He said it always touching the boy's chest. The boy nodded.  
“How did you feel when you touched?”  
“That was wonderful.”  
“What were you thinking about?”  
“I thought in your hands touching me.”   
“Can I touch you William?”  
“Yes.”

Hannibal's hand moved to between the boy’s legs and caught his hard cock. The boy groans and lies down on the bed, spreading his legs and relaxing in touch. Hannibal undoes his pants and grabs the hard flesh hot and wet of the boy. He's breathless and eyes open, beautiful imploring eyes. He wraps his hand and jerk the young man off, always looking in his eyes. Seeing the intense pleasure building and showing in the undone face.  
Will feels so much pleasure he can barely contain and he comes with a gasp. The jets of pearly liquid going on his stomach and chest. Hannibal leans over Will and licks his cum with great pleasure. It’s delicious.  
“You are mine, mine, mine, all mine.”  
The boy lay sleepy. Hannibal finishes clean him and packs his clothes, helping him to lie down and covering the boy almost asleep.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“You're welcome, my good boy.”

 

The next day Will woke up happy and rested after sleep very well all night. He takes his breakfast with appetite. He was more stained.  
“You seem to have cured our boy!” Lady Cavendish says exultantly.  
“He just needed some attention my dear. Just some attention.” He smiles and looks at the boy who lowers his face and blushing.   
Beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a sunny day without any clouds. Hannibal and Lady Cavendish enjoy an afternoon tea in a wooden gazebo set amidst the landscape. Will was enjoying the sun in the yard, running on the lawn, playing with the dog.  
Hannibal was thinking how nice it would enjoy so beautiful, healthy and innocent child. He decided then that he could not wait for this happiness.

“Can you think of a better way to spend a sunny day than watching William playing with his dog? This is the kind of memories that dance for us in our dreams and live happily ever after in our hearts.” Hannibal said smiling at the lady.  
“He is a good boy, humble and undemanding. I'm so happy that he was so healthy. I am grateful to you for it.” She said smiling.

Will came running up, tired and sweaty, and asked: “It is so hot, I am really thirsty. Can I drink water?”

“You have already played too much young man. Go wash your hands to sit at the table with us my sweetie. You need a really good meal after all that exercise.” She spoke and the boy obeyed.  
He is always a so obedient boy. Hannibal thought as he sipped his tea.  
Will soon returned, clean and composed, but still flushed from the exercise. He sat up and looked around. The table had varied breads, cakes, fruits salad, croissants, juices, coffee, teas, marmalades, butter and other delicacies. 

“I know that your pace is agitated, but not so fast that one could not enjoy a cold glass of sweet iced tea on a hot afternoon.” The older man said as he poured a drink for the young.

He gladly drank the iced tea offered to him, ate with a great appetite, for he was happy. Had been so long he didn’t feel so happy. He blushed remembering the things Hannibal had done to him and how good it was.

“I spent an extraordinary season here while taking care of my health, but it’s time to go home.” Hannibal said as he ate a fig with no apparent emotion. Will froze, his smile fading from his face and he looked desperately at the older man.  
“This is a pity my dear cousin, we have appreciated so much his company.” Laid Cavendish said.  
“I would like to take our young friend for a season in London. I think it would be very instructive for William to see a performance of opera, ballet or theatre. He will be in my care, and he will be quite well. Would you like to go with me, my friend?” Hannibal said looking at the boy’s eyes.  
“Sure ... I mean ... I'd like to if Lady allow me and it was not bother you, sir.” Will said trying to control his happiness.  
“That would be splendid. One culture's season is what you need to be a perfect gentleman and Hannibal is a fine teacher. He has much to teach you, my dear.” She said taking the hand of the young and smiling.  
“It will be my first time in London which is really nice, as I have never been there but I have always wanted to go, so that's important to me. Thank you very much, sir.”  
“You are welcome. We will leave in one week.” He said with a malicious grin.

Hannibal had told him that they should keep up appearances until they were alone in London. “You don’t want to put everything at risk, don’t you?” He had said.  
They were together most of the time, while maintaining a respectable distance. Sometimes, when no one could see them, they give gentle kisses, little things that left Will overjoyed. Hannibal had asked the boy to not touch himself. He wanted the boy to be desperate when they could finally be alone. It would be wonderful.  
Will was excited with preparations for the trip. He had never traveled and this seemed like a dream. Hannibal had promised to take him to all the interesting places and he hardly slept thinking about all he could see.  
Meanwhile Hannibal wrote a letter to Lady Du Maurier.  
Dear friend,  
I apologize for not writing more. Things have been so surprisingly pleasant that barely had time to get you abreast of everything. I’m writing to let you know that I will arrive next week at London. I bring with me the greatest treasure that a person could want: my precious William. You'll love him. He’s charming and gentle as a child. I think you will understand me if I say that we have become very close. He is perfect. Some details will be better if I tell you in person.  
Sincerely,  
Hannibal Lecter

 

The day of the trip arrived and fear had taken the place of euphoria. Will was always trembling and looking at the ground. He was afraid that at any moment his dream will be destroy by something. He was not used to happiness.  
“Do you will take care of my dog Lady Cavendish? Please.” The boy said restless.  
“Of course, my dear. You rest easy and enjoy your trip. And you Hannibal take good care of my young friend.” She said smiling.  
“Surely my cousin, he will always be in my eyes.” He grinned looking at the flushed boy.

The trip was quiet. The boy was restless about the new things, but remained controlled, listening carefully all the older man explained to him. Hannibal seemed to know about everything. Will could get the rest of his life listening to the man speak. Sometimes he took his hand and passed his thumb gently in the palm. That was enough to make the boy lose air and blushing deeply. Hannibal just smile.  
When they arrived in London the young man was overjoyed.  
The Lecter’s house was large and comfortable as one would expect of a nobleman. There was in everything a touch of the character of its owner, his sophistication and his taste. Will was openmouthed with everything.  
“This is William Graham. He will spend time with us, Edward.” Hannibal said the servant. He was a very old man and nice smile. He transmitted a lot of peace and seemed to like much of his employer.  
“It was everything according to your instructions, sir. “ The old servant said in a cheerful tone.  
“I think our guest enjoy a nice bath after so much time in the dusty road.” Hannibal said the servant as he went up the stairs.  
“I'll prepare everything sir. Come with me, young man. The guest room is ready.”

The room was magnificent. Annexed there was a bathroom with a huge bath in the center. Will walked in and felt the scented steam that came from the bath.  
“An aromatic bath will help you to relax my dear.” Hannibal said walking behind the boy trembled startling. He twists one of Will's curls on his fingers. “Take your clothes off.”  
Will exhale a shiver and tilts his head back, leaning on the man behind him, showing the pale curve of his neck. His tongue runs over the lower lip and it works between teeth.  
“Y…yes, sir.”  
Will began to unbutton his shirt with trembling hands. His cock was already heavy between his legs only hearing the voice of Hannibal. When he finished the older man took his shirt off his shoulders grazing the fingers so light that made the boy shiver.  
Hannibal smells the nape of young man deeply. Will began to unpacking his pants swallowing groans who insisted on being born into him. Hannibal moves away a little allowing the boy take off his clothes completely.  
“In the tub.”  
The boy obeys. Will is very flush and ashamed. He has never been completely naked in front of anyone before. The state of his cock is making him more uncomfortable.  
The older man watches quiet as he enters the tub. That same quiet is there in his voice when he murmurs, "You are so beautiful like this."  
He started to remove his own clothing, eyes never leaving the flushed and panting youth on the water.  
Curiosity won the shyness and the young watched the older man undress. The vision of strong, hairy chest Will left breathless. He had never seen another naked person. Hannibal was fabulous. His feline grace and his security filled the room. When everything was off the boy groaned at the vision of the big and red lib. He felt a twinge of shame for his so thin and smooth body.  
Hannibal stepped into the tub and pulled the boy to sit with his back against his chest. Will felt the thick cock of the man behind him and shook. Hannibal took a sponge and began to wash the boy.  
“Don’t be afraid. I will not do anything you do not allow me, William.” He said while rubbing the young man's chest with the sponge. His nipples became stiff and he groaned.  
“Oh my God. This is so good.”  
The man washed carefully every part of the boy, avoiding his erection and his ass while he melted away into moans and tremors. He looked like he would not last long with the teasing of Hannibal.  
“P…please.”  
“Please what, my dearest? You have to tell me what you want.”  
“Touch me.”  
“Where, beautiful boy?”  
“ My… my… you know…my penis, please.”  
“As you wish, my beloved.” He dropped the sponge and took with his soapy hands in the young man's cock and strokes it slowly. Did not take long he was coming. His pleasure showing on his face.  
“You're so beautiful when you cum, William. I'll save that image forever in my mind.”  
“You're so good to me. Let me return, please.” He said it turning around and sitting on the man's lap. Will brings his hand between them to stroke Hannibal the same way he did.  
Just the sight of the cheeky boy about him was enough to bring him the edge. His hands were inexperienced, but the look of joy in giving back was fabulous.  
“Faster, gorgeous.”  
He sped up, not easing his grip even as he spills with a cry over Will's hand and his own stomach.  
He took Will’s hand and led to the boy's mouth.  
“Taste it.”  
Will obeyed and licked the cum of his fingers.  
“You are amazing my boy, my good boy.”

Will was broken and sleepy, then Hannibal dried and took him in his arms to the bed. They lay and slept soundly for a few hours.  
It was almost morning when Hannibal felt the soft kisses on his chest. Will was digging in his hair there and rutting in man's thigh with his cock half hard. Like an aroused puppy. He seemed to be dreaming.  
“Wake up my baby boy.” He said running his hands the boy's curls.  
Will opened his eyes and immediately blushed when he realized what he was doing.  
“S…sorry… I did not want… I want, but I should not…sorry.”  
“No need to apologize.”  
He pulls Will against him. He took a bottle on the table beside the bed. He drips sweet smelling oil onto his fingers and curls his hand around them both and starts a gentle rhythm. The way they slide together is wonderful.  
“You, beautiful and greedy thing, you always surprise me.”  
“H…Hannibal.”  
All he could do was close his eyes and moan loudly. When the two were quite hard and the young man was on the edge, Hannibal stopped. He turned the boy on the bed covering him with his body.  
He started kissing the boy hungry, down the smooth chest, licking his nipples, sucking and biting. The man placed himself between the legs of William looking at boy.  
Hannibal kissed his inner thighs and mumbled at his balls."On your side," he says.  
“Oh my god, H…Hannibal.”  
He stood behind him. One hand splays low on Will's belly, the other is still faintly slick, and he uses it to gently shift Will's legs, to push his knees together and stroke gently at the insides of his thighs, without leaving him so slick as to mute all friction.  
Will groans while he slides his cock between his thighs with a soft friction and Hannibal's teeth against his shoulder's skin.  
“H…Hannibal.”  
“My name in your mouth is the most marvelous prayer my love.”  
The feel of the big hot cock sliding between his legs, rubbing his balls was wonderful.  
“Touch yourself, my boy.”  
He obeyed. His orgasm coming violent few seconds later. Hannibal followed soon after. The bed was a mess, but they did not care. Both hidden beneath the blanket, their bodies warming each other, Will rest his head against Hannibal’s chest. He had never felt so happy.


End file.
